Always and Never
by LilCassandra
Summary: La Nouba verse, my own philosophical musings on the symbolism of the Power Track: Le Pierrot Rouge and Le Titan. Opposites, enemies, and yet twins, their dance simply never ends.


The music begins and two sets of eyes look up to see the source. Simultaneously yet unaware of it, they return to their previous battle, beginning again that which as old as time itself.

Le Pierrot Rouge hears the wordless voice within his own heart and twists towards the noise. He flits, runs, and dances in fits and starts. He pauses at times to see others, his attention never truly able to focus on one thing. They always look at him oddly but he pays it no mind. He is himself first and foremost. He is creation and life. If they cannot understand him, it is because what he is may not be meant to be understood. The music continues and he shrugs out of his thoughts and follows the sound as he always must and always will.

Le Titan hearts the notes within his mind and slowly pauses. He waits for a few moments, cautiously seeing if it is what it must be. Satisfied, he nods and moves towards it. The others turn away in fear but it is something he must always ignore. After all, he is what they hate the most. He is the establishment this insane asylum always wishes to ignore, the voice of reason within the chaos. They will never appreciate the beauty of what he creates, the accomplishments of logic and the mind. The other acrobats joining his walk, he continues onwards.

Meeting again, they size one another up. Le Titan calculates his first move, pausing for a moment too long, as his combatant has already run at him and kicked. It is sloppy, easily dodged, and the dance begins. One moves slower, more precisely, yet his blows land more often. The other is quicker, passionate, moving all the faster while missing his target almost entirely.

Their dance begins. They stare at one another as the floor they stand upon rises once more. Below them, the building begins to take shape.

"I could make this beautiful," brags Le Titan.

"I suppose," concedes Le Pierrot Rouge. "But I make it beautiful despite its flaws."

"And I remove the flaws entirely," responds Le Titan.

"Can you truly say one is better?" jokes the other.

It is a familiar banter but annoying for its stubbornness. Both men, both ideas, they will never allow the other to be better. They cannot recognize the beauty in one another, only the flaws, and they are not ones to tolerate things as they are. The dance continues. Le Titan kicks hard and Le Pierrot Rouge barely misses, falling backwards. He climbs back up the building, landing his own blow. Identically, Le Titan falls and rises again.

They cannot see that their moves mimic one another regardless of how they stand. To acknowledge that fact would be to accept they are equal, and this is something neither can allow, not just yet. They move, fall, dance, and spin. They fight and fly, laugh at one another as often as respond in hate. But it continues nonetheless, the world around them teeming with life, but their attention only one another.

It seems as if hours pass before Le Titan begins to notice how similar Le Pierrot Rouge moves. The other man, lost in his own dance, does not see for he has already seen and dismissed it as unimportant. Le Titan chooses to pause at the top of the building and look down upon his enemy. With one final somersault, Le Pierrot Rouge lands atop the building. They stare at one another, the music at its peak.

Then slowly, surely, without hesitation, they bow.

"You have created beauty out of order," states Le Pierrot Rouge.

"And you have created harmony in the chaos," responds Le Titan.

With one last glance at one another, they will the building to fall once more. Now back on solid ground, they turn and walk away, each into his own section of the world. For a single moment, they have seen the possibilities inherent in the other. Then the music stops, the mists return, and all that was learned has been forgotten.

The battle continues, as it always must and always will, and they will always continue their parts within it.


End file.
